Hidden Block Podcast 6
The sixth and final Hidden Block Podcast was hosted by Brutalmoose, Jimmy, SpaceHamster and Caddicarus. Date: '''26th April 2014 '''Link: '''http://hiddenblock.com/video/hidden_block_podcast_6/ Synopsis Caddy, Jimmy, Jeff and Ian all begin the stream, and Caddy is having trouble with being able to see the stream. It has been a long time since their last podcast, and they all sing For the First Time in Forever. Ian mentions how Caddy has only been in the Minecraft podcast. Caddy is eating soup, which he has been eating for the last 40 minutes. Jimmy has been watching Bob's Burgers. Ian had been making Jeff watch it. Caddy doesn't even know what the show is. Everyone likes Tina. Caddy has been playing PS4 games and has got into Sleeping Dogs. Caddy thinks it was awesome. It was gifted to him on Steam, but he got a physical copy as well. Jimmy thought he was talking about Watch_Dogs. Jimmy usually talks about Pokemon on this stream with Wallid. Jeff and Ian got bored with the newest Pokemon game. Jimmy has over 600 hours in the game! Jimmy has been breeding for perfect Pokemon. Jimmy has also been playing Animal Crossing. This was the first Animal Crossing game that Caddy has invested time into, and after a week of not playing the villages were having a go at him! Jimmy was on holiday once, and checked in every night to make sure no one would leave, but someone still left! Ian discusses things he didn't like about Animal Crossing like not being able to send letters, and people keep on moving in or out. Jeff hasn't seen many villagers because he doesn't rotate them much. Ian has stopped playing because he doesn't travel on the bus anymore. Caddy plays his Vita because it is right on his desk. Jimmy is better than Ian at Mario Kart. They discuss Mario Kart, and they all have to play on the highest speed setting otherwise the game feels too slow. Ian hates the blue shell, and doesn't want it i the game. They talk about how items can be disabled. Caddy wants to give a shout-out to someone, and Ian tells him that shout-outs aren't allowed. Jeff and Ian have been playing Counter Strike. Playing with friends is awesome. They played really badly last time because they were drunk and playing with inexperienced people. Jeff has been playing Mount and Blade with mods. Jeff thinks he should stop buying incomplete games, and they discuss DayZ. The mod is further along than the actual game. Project Zomboid is mostly finished. Everyone seems to want to cash in on Survival Horror games, but no one wants to finish them! Jeff did a live stream of Project Zomboid two years ago, and it still hasn't come much further. There are a lot of games that look like Cube World. That game just needs more direction. Ian has been playing Myst. Ian wants to make a video about all the Myst games. Ian has also been playing Pajama Sam and Putt-Putt. Jimmy has started playing on his XBox because he wanted to get the update for Scott Pilgrim vs the World. He finally bought that. The new character plays just like another player. They clearly forgot that they promised new DLC and rushed it. The online sucks, so Jimmy couldn't stream it with people. Jeff beat Super Mario 3D Land, and Jimmy mocks him for playing a 3 year old game. Caddy has only beaten the first half of the game. Caddy has finished downloading Octodad. They start talking about what Wallid would do, and that he would accidentally make a live stream. Jimmy spilled soda on his keyboard, and he doesn't have anything to wipe it off, and was trying to clean it without anyone noticing. He fails, and he cleans it with a one dollar bill. Wallid would have tried to drink it! Ian can't get over the fact the Jimmy has mentioned people putting a dollar up their ass. They discuss the E.T. landfill. Ian mentions how the Angry Video Game Nerd will have to change his movie now. Caddy can't see how E.T is the worst game ever made. This was one game who was making a game in six weeks. Ian doesn't understand how important it is to dig up the games. Caddy can't work out how a game on E.T could possibly work. GameStop is changing their direction to Apple products, and a bunch of stores are closing. Since games are going digital, physical stores aren't profitable anymore. Caddy says that a lot of game stores have been closing down, but he hasn't seen that many mobile stores popping up. Jimmy hasn't been in a GameStop in a year, since he buys everything on Amazon and Steam. Caddy says that seeing an iPod in a GameStop would give the idea of buying an Apple product, but not from there. Jimmy only goes to independent game stores so he can inspect the cartridge and buy the game cheaper. The only thing Ian doesn't buy online now is food. Caddy gets vouchers online for food, and he never uses them. They all make fun of the name of GameStop to change it into what they are doing now. They all agree that they don't think that mobile is the way GameStop should go in. They start talking about Smash Bros. Caddy liked PlayStation All Stars, but doesn't care about Smash. Caddy doesn't understand why everyone was so surprised to see Smash Bros announced at E3. Jeff talks about how everyone he knew used to always play Smash and Mario Kart with people. Caddy mentions how he couldn't understand how to use the motion controls to steer. Ian feels that it is weird how Nintendo are releasing the 3DS version first. Caddy isn't sold on the Wii U yet. The 3DS version didn't look very good to Caddy. The stages are going to be different between the two games. Jimmy and Ian don't play with items. Jeff has started playing with items. Ian plays as Sonic and just spams homing attacks. Jimmy wants a new Rhythm Heaven game. Jimmy wants the first Rhythm Heaven game to be released in the US. They discuss getting Caddy to try to make a video in Japanese. They talk about PAX, and Ian didn't like the actual convention. Every line was too long and they just kept on walking. They got cut in line by someone with a media pass, even though they had media passes as well. Jimmy had to stop after two minutes of playing on the Oculus because he was sick. They discuss how bad the resolution on the Oculus was. PAX South is on at the same time as MAGFest. They discuss how SGC works and how it was about indie developers and a party feel. Everyone at Hidden Block is going to be at SGC, and they have a panel. It will be the first time that all of them will be together. They discuss how Caddy will be staying at the hotel at SGC for an extra night because of how expensive the flights will be. They don't know what they will do for their panel, and they will probably just do a Q&A. Ian is really nervous about doing a panel. Caddy decides that Wallid will do the entire panel, and that he should jump a chair. Jimmy wants Wallid to break a limb, and Caddy gets all the questions! Ian wants to make bingo cards about all the questions that they might get. They discuss walking around conventions with cutouts of people. Jeff and Ian will be at the Portland Retro Gaming Convention in October. Jimmy wants to try to get the entire of Hidden Block to E3. Caddy is having computer problems, and they discuss people who have problems with their computers. Caddy has learned a lot about Windows 8 now. Windows 8 works well with a tablet, but with a mouse pad it is a nightmare. It now comes with a Start button! Jeff pretends to edit with a touchscreen. They discuss a terrible movie called Gamer. It had a random jazz scene in the middle of it. Caddy looks online to find what is going on in the news. When Caddy typed in "What happened" in Google, the first result is a scary thumbnail. They decide to do a Q&A session. Ian and Jeff have been getting into board games lately. Ian discusses that Google+ is dying, and is backing off from YouTube. Caddy ended up with about 6 accounts! It makes sense to him now. Caddy explains the reason why everyone has multiple accounts. It's an absolute mess, and Caddy will be upset when they change it. Jimmy had problems with his business email account. Caddy had to verify with screenshots with his co-ordinator what he needed to do to fix his entire account system. Ian used Google+ when it first came out, but then it became unnecessary. It has less features than both Facebook and Twitter. Jimmy and Ian discuss their Google+ images. They then discuss how YouTube's notifications don't work. If Google gave some explanation on how to use the system properly, it would have been better. Caddy tells how he accidentally had a private video uploaded publicly. Caddy doesn't care about the Ratchet and Clank and Sly Cooper movies. They look nice, but after the movie, he just won't care about it. Caddy thinks that they should have just been another game. Jimmy mentions the live action Sonic movie. Caddy is afraid that the Sonic movie will turn into Sonic '06 again. Ian likes the Sonic OVA because it is funny and silly and bad. Jimmy liked that movie. Ian likes the Mario movie for the same reasons. Caddy finds the Mortal Kombat movies "So Bad, It's Good". Caddy discusses how he feels about video game movies. Caddy is basically a hipster! Ian wasn't expecting Caddy to hate the idea of the Ratchet and Clank and Sly Cooper movies. Jimmy is interested in the new Sonic TV show. They continue to argue about the differences between movies for different game franchises. They discuss how the Sonic comics exist. Ian mentions how Archie dies in an Archie spin-off. Jimmy asks Caddy if there is a video game series he would want to see as a movie, and he can't think of any. They discuss how terrible the Tom and Jerry movie was. Ian says that Uncharted is basically Indiana Jones in a game. The Ninja Turtles look like goombas or gorons in the new trailer. The Super Mario Bros movie is a funny movie to make fun of with friends. Caddy hates the Pokemon anime, and everyone agrees that it is really bad. The newer episodes are better because they have better actors, but it's still the same plot. Caddy didn't like Wreck It Ralph, and Ian hasn't seen it. Jimmy asks Caddy why he doesn't like anything! Caddy didn't care about the characters and they were annoying, and he didn't care about the plot. Ian doesn't like Sarah Silverman. Caddy asks Ian if he would watch a Tony Hawk movie. He would watch a documentary on him. Caddy criticizes a horror movie about playing a game. The crew continue talking about other franchises that are making movies. They discuss the Slender games, and Ian kept on walking past Slender Man without noticing him! They discuss other horror games, and Caddy wants to remake his Slender video. They look at the chat for Q&A's. They bring up the Godzilla movie, but they don't want to discuss it. Jimmy discusses how he was angry at Wallid when they were at PAX. '''Q: What are your most anticipated games? Jimmy - Mario Kart Ian - The Witness Caddy is also excited for The Witness. Caddy - MGS5 Any major horror games. Among the Sleep may not be good. Ian will wait until he gets an Oculus. Jeff is worried about the Oculus and is afraid that he won't get it. Ian is excited for the Oculus. Jeff - Dragon Age. Almost every Alien game has failed so far. Caddy likes how the new Alien game looks. The last Alien game was the biggest bomb. The new game is more like how the original movie worked. Caddy describes how the alien will work. It sounds scary. Q: Future of Hidden Block? Jimmy - Cool things. Caddy - you guys will shape it. The others disagree. Wallid is not allowed. Q: Will there be a panel at SGC? Yes. Ian thinks the autograph session will be awkward. Wallid is not allowed! Ian forgot to count himself. Ian is afraid that some people won't want his signature. Jimmy draws butts on people's arms. Ian had to sign a nipple. Ian is only happy to sign foreheads. Jimmy regrets saying that he will sign anything. Ian makes Jimmy worried about what the fans will do. He might sign a boob though. They want Wallid to introduce the panel. Q: How much do you improvise in your videos? A: Ian - Ian almost never improvises. Caddy - he spends hours on scripts, so his improvisation is insulting to the script. Ian might change something to the script, but they are the same idea. Caddy says when he makes one take, he might start improvising. Jimmy only improvises his introductions. The group discusses how Jimmy has to introduce himself all the time. He says how that actually happened to him at PAX. Ian decides to end the video. Ian made a mistake on a Did You Know Gaming episode and he is embarrassed about it. They talk about the videos that they are going to be putting up, and Caddy's next video is controversial. He is making a top 10, and everyone will hate him for it. The Top 10 games he doesn't like and everyone else does. He explains how the games themselves aren't overrated, he just doesn't like them. Someone thought that Jeff was a cardboard cutout for a while. They all want their own cardboard cutouts. They discuss how Yungtown can go to a convention and have a Hidden Block panel on his own with cardboard cut outs. Caddy thinks that Yungtown could make his own panel. Jimmy wants a musical number half way through their panel. They all sing Frozen songs.Category:Hidden Block